The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating an identification for use in the transport of return products from a large quantity of pickup locations to several collection locations, wherein use is made of a number of transport or postal companies, at least some of which make use of their own identification system for individual packages.
It is known for return products such as products under guarantee or products which are otherwise defective to be collected and/or repaired. For this purpose they are transported by means of courier services, transport firms or postal companies. Carrying out these transports for a large number of packages requires an enormous amount of logistic work, such as coordination operations. This work is essential in achieving a good result, but involves an enormous cost outlay.